Terror Psicológico
by Mega master 1234
Summary: un fanfic donde se abra historias y Crepipasta terroríficos.
1. Capítulo 1 Yef the Killer

**Crepipasta, numero 1, Yef el asesino.**

Nt: este crepipasta no es mío lo saque de una pagina de terror que me encanto bueno empezemos

Después de semanas de asesinatos inexplicables, el desconocido asesino todavía ronda por éste lugar. Después de las pocas pruebas que se han encontrado, una joven afirma que sobrevivió a uno de los ataques del asesino y con valentía cuenta su historia.

**"Tuve un mal sueño y me desperté en medio de la noche"**, dice la joven:

Vi que por alguna razón la ventana estaba abierta, aunque recuerdo que la cerré antes de irme a la cama. Me levanté y la cerré una vez más. Después, simplemente me metí debajo de las sábanas, y traté de volver a dormir. Fue entonces cuando tuve una sensación extraña, como si alguien me estuviera observando. Miré hacia arriba, y casi salto de la cama.

Ahí, en el pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba de entre las cortinas, había un par de ojos. No eran unos ojos normales; eran unos ojos oscuros y siniestros, estaban bordeados de negro y, simplemente me aterrorizó. En ese momento vi su boca. Una sonrisa larga, tan horrenda que hizo que todos los pelos del cuerpo se me erizaran. ' La figura se quedó allí, mirándome. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, lo dijo. Una simple frase, pero dicho de una manera que sólo un loco podía hacerlo, me dijo:

**"Ve a dormir." **

Se me escapó un grito, eso hizo que sacará un cuchillo. Su objetivo era mi corazón, saltó encima de mi cama pero yo me defendí. Le di una patada, el me golpeó, me sujetó y trató de tocarme. Fue entonces cuando mi padre entró.

El hombre le encajó el cuchillo, que entró en el hombro de mi padre. El hombre probablemente habría acabado con él, si uno de los vecinos no hubiera alertado a la policía. La policía se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento y corrió hacia la puerta. El hombre se volteó y corrió por el pasillo. Escuché un ruido, como si se hubiera roto un cristal. Cuando salí de mi cuarto, vi que la ventana que estaba apuntando hacia la parte posterior de mi casa se había roto. Miré únicamente para verlo desaparecer en la distancia. Te puedo asegurar una cosa, nunca olvidaré esa cara, aquellos ojos fríos y esa sonrisa psicótica, nunca saldrán de mi cabeza.

La policía todavía está en la búsqueda de este hombre. Si ve a alguien que encaja en la descripción de esta historia, por favor póngase en contacto con su departamento de policía local. Bueno, ya sabes que es lo que hace Jeff, pero…

¿por qué lo hace?

Para saberlo, tendremos que retroceder un poco más en el pasado.

Jeff y su familia acababan de mudarse a un nuevo vecindario. Su padre había conseguido un ascenso en el trabajo, y pensaron que sería mejor vivir en una de esas casas de **"fantasía"**. Sin embargo, Jeff y su hermano Liu no podían quejarse. Mientras desempacaban uno de sus vecinos, pasó por allí.

**"Hola"**, ella dijo:

**"Soy Bárbara, vivo al otro lado de la calle, sólo quería presentarme a mí y a mi hijo"**, se da la vuelta y llama a su hijo.

**"Billy, estos son nuestros nuevos vecinos"** Billy dijo hola y corrió de nuevo a jugar en su patio.

**"Bueno"**, dijo la madre de Jeff, **"Yo soy Margaret, este es mi marido Peter, y mis dos hijos, Jeff y Liu."** Cada uno de ellos se presentó, y luego Bárbara los invitó al cumpleaños de su hijo. Jeff y su hermano intentaron protestar, pero su madre le dijo a Bárbara que les encantaría.

Cuando Bárbara por fin se fue Jeff le preguntó a su madre.

**"Mamá, ¿por qué nos invitan a una fiesta infantil? Por si no lo ha notado, ya no soy más un niño."**

**"Jeff"** dice su madre:

**"Nos acabamos de mudar aquí, debemos demostrar que queremos pasar tiempo con nuestros vecinos, ahora vamos a esa fiesta y eso es definitivo".**

Jeff intentaba protestar, pero se detuvo, sabiendo que él no puede hacer nada. Siempre que su mamá decía algo, era definitivo. Jeff va a su cuarto y se deja caer sobre su cama. Él se acuesta allí mirando a su techo cuando de pronto, tiene una extraña sensación. No es tanto un dolor pero… es una sensación extraña. Él lo ignora y lo confunde con sólo un sentimiento al día siguiente, Jeff camina por las escaleras para desayunar y se prepara para la escuela. Mientras estaba sentado allí, comiendo su desayuno, una vez más tiene esa sensación. Esta vez fue más fuerte, le dio un dolor, como un leve tirón, pero una vez más, lo ignoró. Él y Liu terminaron su desayuno, se dirigieron hasta la parada de autobús. Se quedaron esperando el autobús y luego, de repente, un chico en una patineta salta sobre ellos, a sólo unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Ambos saltan por la sorpresa.

**"¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos?"**

El chico se cayó y se volteó hacia ellos. Pateó la patineta y la cogió con sus manos. El chico parece estar cerca de doce, un año menor que Jeff. Lleva una camisa de Aeropostal y pantalones vaqueros azules algo rasgados.

**"Bien, bien, bien. Parece que tenemos un poco de carne nueva."** De repente, aparecen otros dos chicos. Uno de ellos es súper delgado y el otro es enorme.

**"Bueno, ya que son nuevos aquí, me gustaría presentarnos, el de ahí es Keith y él es Troy. Y yo dice el chico, soy Randy. Ahora, para todos los niños en este barrio hay un pequeño precio para el pasaje, si es que me entienden." **

Liu se puso de pie, listo para golpear al chico, cuando sus dos amigos tiran un cuchillo hacia él.

**"Yo esperaba que fueran más cooperativos, pero parece que tenemos que hacerlo de la manera difícil."** El chico se acercó a Liu, y toma la billetera de su bolsillo, Jeff tivo esa sensación de nuevo, ahora, es verdaderamente fuerte, una sensación de ardor, se pone de pie pero Liu le hace gestos para que vuelva a sentarse, Jeff lo ignora y se acerca a los chicos.

**"Escúchame bien pequeño punk, devuélvele la billetera a mi hermano o de otra forma…" **

Randy pone la billetera en su bolsillo y saca el cuchillo.

**"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?"** dice Randy con una voz burlesca, mientras pasa el cuchillo frente la cara de Jeff. Jeff en un movimiento rápido toma la muñeca de Randy y se la rompe, Randy soltó un terrible grito y Jeff tomó el cuchillo de su mano. Troy y Keith se asustaron y trataron de huir, pero Jeff es demasiado rápido. Lanza a Randy al suelo y arremete contra Keith, lo apuñala en el brazo.

Keith se quita el cuchillo y lo deja caer al piso, Keith cae al suelo gritando. Troy corre, pero Jeff logra alcanzarlo, no necesita ni siquiera el cuchillo. Él sólo le dio de golpes a Troy directamente en el estómago con toda su fuerza. A medida que cae, troy vomita todo. Liu no puede hacer nada sino mirar con asombro a Jeff.

**"Jeff, ¿cómo?"**, eso es todo lo que Liu dice.

Ellos ven el autobús que viene y saben que serán culpados por todo el asunto. Así que empiezan a correr tan rápido como les es posible. Mientras corren, miran hacia atrás y logran ver al conductor del autobús corriendo hacia Randy y los otros. Cuando Jeff y Liu llegaron a la escuela, no se atrevieron a contar lo que pasó. Todo lo que hacen es sentarse y escuchar. Liu pensó que su hermano sólo había golpeado a unos cuantos chicos, pero Jeff sabía que era algo más. Era algo aterrador, la sensación de ser poderoso, la necesidad de, lastimar a alguien.'gustaba cómo sonaba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

Sentía que esa extraña sensación desaparecía, y se mantuvo alejada durante todo el día. Cuando llegó a casa sus padres le preguntaron cómo fue su día, a lo que Jeff respondió con una voz un tanto desanimada:

**"Fue un día maravilloso.A la mañana siguiente, oyó que llamaban a su puerta. Caminó hacia abajo para encontrar a dos policías en la puerta y a su madre mirándolo con una mirada de enojo."**

Jeff, estos oficiales me dicen que atacaste a tres niños, que no fue una pelea normal, y que fueron apuñ mirada de Jeff cayó al suelo, mostrando a su madre que era le contestó rápidamente a su madre:

**"Mamá, fueron ellos los que nos atacaron a mí, y a Liu".**

**"Hijo"** dijo uno de los policías, **"encontramos a tres chicos, dos apuñalados y uno tiene un moretón en el estómago, tenemos varios testigos que los vieron huyendo de la escena. Ahora, ¿qué nos dice eso?".**

Jeff sabía que era inútil. Él podía decir que él y Liu habían sido atacados por ellos, pero no había pruebas de que no fueron ellos quienes atacaron primero. No podría decir que no estaban huyendo, porque a decir verdad si lo hacían. Así que Jeff no podía defenderse a sí mismo o Liu.

**"Hijo, llama a tu hermano."** Jeff no podía hacerlo, ya que fue él quien golpeó a todos los niños.

**"Señor... Fui yo."** Dijo Jeff, **"yo fui quien atacó a los niños, Liu trató de detenerme, pero no pudo."**

El policía miró a su compañero y ambos se sorprendieron.

**"Bueno, chico, parece que te espera un año en prisión..."**

**"¡Esperen!"** gritó Liu. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo con un cuchillo. Los oficiales sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a Liu.

**"Esperen por favor, no disparen, Jeff es inocente yo hice todo, perdí el control, me golpearon un poco esos punks y me enojé. Tengo las marcas para probarlo."**

Él levantó su camisa para revelar heridas y moretones, como si hubiera estado en una lucha.

**"Hijo, sólo tienes que dejar el cuchillo"**, dijo el oficial.

Liu levantó el cuchillo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Él levantó las manos y se acercó a los oficiales.

**"No, Liu fui yo, ¡Yo Lo hice!"** decía Jeff con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

**"¿Eh?, pobre hermano, tratando de tomar la culpa de lo que hice"** dijo Liu.

La policía levante a Liu a la patrulla.

**"¡Liu, diles que fui yo, diles, yo fui quien golpeó a los niños!" **

La madre de Jeff puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

**"Jeff, por favor, no tienes que mentir, sabemos que fue Liu, puedes detenerte." **

Jeff observa con impotencia cómo la patrulla se lleva a Liu en su interior. Unos minutos más tarde, el padre de Jeff se detiene en el camino de entrada, ve la cara de Jeff y sabe que algo anda mal.

**"Hijo, hijo, ¿qué sucede?"**

Jeff no puede responder. Sus cuerdas vocales están tensas por el llanto. En cambio, la madre de Jeff lleva a su padre en el interior, para romper el hielo con la mala noticia, Jeff se queda afuera y llora en el camino de entrada. Después de una hora Jeff vuelve a entrar a la casa, sólo para ver que sus padres están tristes y decepcionados.

Os puede mirarlos. Él sólo va a dormir, tratando de que todo el asunto desaparezca de su mente. Pasaron varios días, sin noticias sobre Liu. No hay amigos para pasar el rato. Nada más que tristeza y lo menos hasta el sábado, cuando Jeff se despertó y vio a su madre con una cara feliz.

**"Jeff, hoy es el día"** dice mientras abre las cortinas y la luz alumbra el cuarto de Jeff.

**"¿Qué, qué día es hoy?"** pregunta Jeff semidormido.

**"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Billy"** le responde su madre, Jeff se despierta rápidamente y le contesta:

**"Mamá, debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Cómo puedes esperar que valla a una fiesta después de..."**

Hay una larga pausa.

**"Jeff, ambos sabemos lo que pasó. Creo que esta fiesta podría ser lo que ilumine los últimos días. Ahora, vístete."**

La madre de Jeff sale de la habitación y baja para prepararse. Jeff lucha por levantarse, realmente no tiene ánimos de hacerlo. Elige al azar una camisa y un par de pantalones vaqueros y baja por las escaleras.Él ve a su madre y padre vestidos muy formalmente, su madre con un vestido y su padre en un traje. Piensa, **¿por qué usan ropa elegante para la fiesta de un niño?**

**"¿Hijo, es eso lo que vas a usar?"**

**"Mejor ve y busca otra cosa"** dice la madre de Jeff, evitando esa sensación de gritarle y lo oculta con una sonrisa.

**"Jeff, a esta fiesta tienes que ir bien vestido, si quieres causar una buena impresión."** dice su padre.

Jeff empieza a gruñir y vuelve a subir a su habitación.

**"¡No tengo nada de ropa elegante!" **grita por las escaleras.

**"Sólo tienes que elegir algo."** dice su madre.

Mira a su alrededor pero no encuentra nada **"elegante"**. En su armario encuentra un par de pantalones de vestir negros que tenía para las ocasiones especiales. Jeff no puede encontrar una camisa que convine. Mira a su alrededor, y sólo encuentra camisas a rayas y estampados. Ninguno de ellos va con pantalones de vestir.

Finalmente se encuentra con una sudadera con capucha blanca, tendida en una silla y se la pone. Él baja por las escaleras para decirles a sus padres que está listo.

**"¿Eso es lo que llevarás ?"** le preguntan sus padres. Su madre mira su reloj.

**"Oooh, no hay tiempo para cambiarse, vámonos de una vez"** y cruzan la calle hacia la casa de Billy y Bá a la puerta y sale Bárbara junto a sus padres, quienes los invitan pasar, mientras caminan dentro de la casa pueden apreciar que sólo hay adultos, ningún niño.

**"Los chicos están en el patio, Jeff… ¿qué te parece si vas a conocer a algunos de los niños?"** dice Bárbara.

Jeff camina fuera de un patio lleno de niños. Están corriendo en trajes de vaqueros y se disparan los unos a los otros con pistolas de plástico. Jeff únicamente se queda de pie mirándolos jugar, De repente un chico se le acerca y le entrega una pistola de juguete y un sombrero.

**"Hey, ¿no quieres jugar?"** , dice.

**"Ah, no creo, eso es para niños, estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas."** El chico lo mira con una cara de cachorrito raro.

**"Porfa"** dice el niño.

**"Está bien"**, dice Jeff. Se pone el sombrero y empieza a fingir disparar a los niños. Al principio piensa que es totalmente ridículo, pero luego comienza a sentir que es realmente divertido. Puede que no sea algo súper genial, pero es la primera vez que él ha hecho algo que tiene fuera de su mente a Liu.

Así que juega con los niños por un rato, hasta que escucha un ruido. Es un extraño ruido como de ruedas. Luego, algo lo golpea. Cuando reacciona, ve a Randy, Troy, y Keith, todos saltan la valla en sus patinetas. Jeff deja caer el arma de juguete y se quita el sombrero. Randy mira a Jeff con un ardiente odio.'

**"Hola Jeff, tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes."** dice Randy.

Jeff ve su nariz magullada por culpa del golpe del objeto que le lanzaron.

**"Creo que estamos a mano, después de todo los vencí a todos ustedes… ¡son una mierda!"** le respondió Jeff.

Randy tiene una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

**"Oh, no, no hay manera de que me ganaras, de todas formas te pateare el culo ahora."**

Randy se lanza sobre Jeff. Los dos caen al suelo. Randy golpea a Jeff en la nariz, y Jeff lo agarra por las orejas y le da de cabezazos. Jeff empuja a Randy lejos de él y ambos se ponen de pie. Los niños gritaban y corrían hacia sus padres quienes aún estaban dentro de la casa.' Troy y Keith sacan pistolas de sus bolsillos y gritan:

**Será mejor que nadie nos interrumpa.**

Randy saca un cuchillo y apuñala a Jeff en su hombro. Jeff grita y cae de rodillas. Randy empieza a darle patadas en la cara. Después de tres patadas Jeff le agarra el pie y lo tuerce, Randy cae al suelo. Jeff se levanta y camina hacia la puerta de atrás, sin embargo Troy lo agarra.

**"¿Necesitas ayuda?"** Troy le dice a Randy.

Toma a Jeff por el cuello y lo lanza hacia el patio, cuando Jeff trata de ponerse de pie, recibe una patada por parte de Randy, el repite esto en varias ocasiones hasta que Jeff empieza a toser sangre.

**"Vamos Jeff, pelea conmigo!"** toma a Jeff y lo lanza a la cocina.

Randy ve una botella de vodka en la mesa y rompe el cristal sobre la cabeza de Jeff.

**"¡Pelea!"** grita Randy, mientras lanza de nuevo a Jeff en la sala de estar.

**"Vamos Jeff, ¡mírame!"** Jeff levanta la vista, con el rostro lleno de sangre.

**"¡Yo fui el que consiguió que tu hermano fuera a prisión, y ahora sólo vas a sentarte aquí y dejar que se pudra allí durante un año entero!"**

**"¡Deberías avergonzarte!"** Jeff empieza a levantarse.

**"Oh, ¡por fin! Parece que ya quieres pelear!"** Jeff está a sus pies, con la sangre y el vodka en su rostro.

Una vez más tiene esa extraña sensación, la que no había sentido durante un tiempo.

**"Por fin, ¡vamos arriba!"** Randy dice mientras corre hacia Jeff.'

En ese momento algo sucede dentro de Jeff. Su mente se destruye, todo pensamiento racional se ha ido, todo lo que puede hacer es matar. Él agarra a Randy y lo tira hacia el suelo, se pone encima de él y lo golpea directamente en el corazón.

El golpe hace que el corazón de Randy se pare. Randy empieza a jadear mientras intenta tomar aire. Jeff toma un martillo que se encontraba cerca, y golpe tras golpe, acaba con Randy, la sangre brota de su cuerpo, hasta que toma un último aliento, y muere.

Todo el mundo está mirando a Jeff ahora. Los padres, los niños llorando, incluso Troy y Keith. A pesar de que se rompen fácilmente con su mirada, ellos deciden apuntar sus armas hacia Jeff. Jeff al ver los cañones apuntando en él, corre hacia las escaleras. Mientras corre, Troy y Keith abren fuego… cada disparo perdido. Jeff sube corriendo las escaleras.' Oye a Troy y a Keith mientras lo persiguen. Al parecer ya dejaron escapar sus últimas rondas de balas. Jeff se mete en el baño. Toma el estante de la toalla y lo arranca de la pared.

Troy y Keith entran al baño armados con cuchillos.' Troy intenta apuñalar a Jeff, éste lo esquiva y lo golpea fuertemente en cara con el estante. Troy se queda todo tieso y ahora el único que queda es Keith.' Él es más ágil que Troy, sin embargo mientras esquivaba los golpes de Jeff, Keith dejó caer el cuchillo, agarró por el cuello a Jeff y lo empujó contra la pared. Lo cual hizo que, un recipiente con lejía que estaba en el estante superior, callera sobre ellos. Se quemaron los dos y ambos comenzaron a gritar. Jeff se secó los ojos lo mejor que pudo. Tomó nuevamente el estante de la toalla, y con él golpeó a Keith en la cabeza. Mientras yacía allí, desangrándose, se le escapó una sonrisa siniestra.

**"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"** preguntó Jeff.

Keith sacó un encendedor y lo encendió.

**"Lo que es gracioso"**, dijo

**"¿Es que tú estás cubierto con la lejía y alcohol."'**

Keith tiró el encendedor sobre Jeff. Tan pronto como la llama entró en contacto con él, las llamas encendieron el alcohol en el vodka. Mientras que el alcohol le quemaba, la lejía le blanqueó la piel. Jeff dejó escapar un grito terrible. Trató de extender el fuego, pero no sirvió de nada, el alcohol había hecho un infierno en él. Corrió por el pasillo, y cayó por las escaleras. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar al ver a Jeff, ahora un hombre en llamas, tirado en el suelo, casi muerto.

Lo último que vio Jeff era a su madre y a los otros padres de familia tratando de apagar las llamas. Fue entonces cuando perdió el conocimiento.' Cuando Jeff se despertó tenía un yeso envuelto alrededor de su rostro. No podía ver nada, pero sintió otro yeso en su hombro, y puntos en todo el cuerpo. Trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que había un tubo en su brazo, y cuando intentó levantarse se cayó, una enfermera se apresuró a ayudarlo.

**"No creo que pueda salir de la cama todavía."** dijo al ponerlo de nuevo en su cama y volver a insertar el tubo.

Jeff se sentó allí, sin visión ni idea de lo que su entorno era. Finalmente, después de unas horas, escuchó a su madre.

**"Cariño, ¿estás bien?"** le preguntó.

Jeff no podía responder, su rostro estaba cubierto, y él era incapaz de hablar.

**"Cariño, tengo una gran noticia. Después de que todos los testigos le dijeron a la policía lo que pasó en la fiesta, ellos decidieron dejar ir a Liu." **

Esto hizo que Jeff casi saltará de la cama, deteniéndose a mitad de camino, recordando el tubo que sale de su brazo.

**"Él va a estar aquí para mañana y luego los dos serán capaces de estar juntos de nuevo."**

Su madre lo abrazó y le dijo adiós. El siguiente par de semanas fueron aquellos en los que Jeff fue visitado por su familia. Entonces llegó el día en que sus vendas iban a ser removidas. Su familia estaba allí para verlo, esperaron hasta que fuera removido el último vendaje de la cubierta en su cara.

**"Vamos a esperar lo mejor"**, dijo el médico.

Rápidamente tiró de la última venda, dejando expuesto el rostro de Jeff.' La madre de Jeff dio gritos al ver su rostro. Jeff notó los rostros atemorizados de Liu y su padre

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con mi cara?"** dijo Jeff.

Salió corriendo de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo y vio la causa de la angustia. Su rostro. Es... Es horrible. Sus labios se quemaron, ahora parecen una sombra profunda de color rojo. La piel en su rostro se convirtió en un color blanco puro, y su pelo chamuscado cambió de marrón a negro. Poco a poco, puso su mano sobre su rostro. Se sentía como una especie de cuero. Volvió a mirar a su familia y luego de nuevo se miró en el espejo.

**"Jeff"** dijo Liu, **"No está tan mal ..."**

**"¿No es tan malo?"** dijo Jeff, **"¡Es perfecto!"**

Su familia quedó completamente sorprendida. Jeff comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, sus padres notaron que sus manos temblaban.

**"Uh... Jeff, ¿estás bien?"**

**"¿Estar bien? ¡Nunca me he sentido más feliz! Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Jaaaaaa, mírenme, este rostro combina a la perfección conmigo!"**

No podía parar de reír. Él se acarició el rostro, mientras se miraba en el espejo. **¿Por qué se comportaba así?**

Bueno, ustedes recordarán que cuando Jeff peleó con Randy algo en su mente, su cordura, se rompió. Ahora se quedó como una máquina de matar demente, sin embargo, sus padres no lo sabían.

**"Doctor"** dijo la madre de Jeff, **"¿Está bien mi hijo... Bueno, ya sabe, en la cabeza?"**

**"Oh sí, este comportamiento es típico de los pacientes que han tenido grandes cantidades de calmantes para el dolor. Si su comportamiento no cambia en unas pocas semanas, tráiganlo de vuelta aquí, y vamos a hacerle un examen psicológico."' **

**"Oh, gracias doctor."**

La madre de Jeff se acercó a él y le dijo:

**"Jeff, cariño, es hora de irse."**

Jeff mira hacia otro lado del espejo, su cara todavía forma una sonrisa loca.

**"Ay mamá, ja, ja, jaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** su madre lo llevó por el hombro y lo llevó a tomar su ropa.

**"Esto es lo que traía"**, dijo la señora de la recepción.

La madre de Jeff miró hacia abajo sólo para ver los pantalones de vestir negro y la sudadera blanca que llevaba a su hijo. Ahora estaban limpias de sangre. La madre de Jeff lo llevó a su habitación y le hizo poner su ropa. Luego se fueron, sin saber que ese sería su último día de vida. Más tarde esa noche, la madre de Jeff se despertó con un sonido que provino del cuarto de baño. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera llorando. Poco a poco se acercó a ver lo que era. Cuando ésta se asomó en el baño vio un espectáculo horrendo.

Jeff había tomado un cuchillo y se había tallado una sonrisa en las mejillas.

**"Jeff, ¿qué estás haciendo?"** preguntó a su madre.

Jeff miró a su madre.

**"No podía seguir sonriendo mamá. Me dolió después de un tiempo, ahora, puedo sonreír para siempre".**

La madre de Jeff notó sus ojos, rodeados de negro.

**"¡Jeff tus ojos!"** Sus ojos estaban aparentemente sin parpados, no se cerraban.

**"No podía ver mi rostro, me cansé y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, me quemé los párpados, ahora siempre podré ver... Mi nuevo rostro"**

La madre de Jeff comenzó lentamente a retroceder, al ver que su hijo se estaba volviendo loco.

**"¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Acaso no soy hermoso?"**

**"Sí, hijo"** su madre dijo

**"Sí lo eres, déjame ir a buscar a papá, para que pueda ver tu bello rostro."**

Ella corrió a la habitación y sacudió al padre de Jeff.

**"Mi amor, saca el arma que..."** Se detuvo cuando vio a Jeff en la puerta, con un cuchillo.

**"Mami, me mintió."** Eso es lo último que dijo Jeff, antes de correr hacia ellos sólo _para eviscerarlos. _Su hermano Liu se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido. No oyó nada más, por lo que sólo cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormir. Cuando estaba en la frontera del sueño, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Miró hacia arriba, antes de poder decir algo, la mano de Jeff cubrió su boca. Poco a poco levantó el cuchillo listo para acabar con liu. Liu lucho contestamente hasta que jeff dijo:

**"Shhh ve a dormir"**

Fin.

En olvidéis comentario que parecio.

Nt del autor: Espero alla le gusta, Hice este fanfic para contar historias de terror, si quiere puede embiarme crepipastas tambien las historias de horror en el sean inventadas, bueno adiós asta la PROSIMA.


	2. Capitulo 2 Yef the killer vs Slenderman

Crepipasta, numero 2, Yef el Killer vs Slendeman.

El callejón estaba oscuro, húmedo solamente iluminado por la luz del teléfono de Sarah, Que brillaba cada pocos segundos para ver a dónde se dirigía. Sus ojos recorrieron la oscuridad, y ella se sacudió locamente. ¿Qué le había sucedido la noche anterior? era un misterio.  
>Pensó de nuevo, de vuelta al bar. Acababa de llegar con unos amigos, solo paso una divertida noche afuera. Nada podría haber ocurrido, o eso creía. Ahora estaba temblando, al pie de un edificio a las tres de la mañana.<p>

Sarah se dirigió a las afueras de su barrio, en torno a un área boscosa. Se acercó, apretando los ojos por momentos. A la vez que estaba acurrucada en su abrigo para no pasar frió en aquella noche invernal. Se puso a cubierto los ojos y algo brilló por el rabillo de su visión. Ella instantáneamente mostró como sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, y sus pupilas se dilataron. Miró a su alrededor.

Nada destacaba en la oscuridad y la lluvia. Se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino de regreso, esperando llegar a casa. Como conocía su entorno, se acordó de un atajo que ella tomaba cuando niña al jugar "a las escondidas" con sus compañeros de juegos de su infancia.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarla a su casa lo más rápido era lo mejor. Sarah se dirigió hacia el bosque. Mientras se abría camino en el primer árbol que había puesto los ojos se impacto. ¿Que estaba marcado en el árbol que había desconcertado a Sarah? ,era lo que parecía un círculo con una X dentro. Ella no sabía nada de su origen o significado, por lo que sólo asumió que era una especie de símbolo de pandillas, o algo por el estilo. Haciendo su camino en el bosque, recordó los tiempos de la infancia que tenía cuando era niña. Ella pensó en voz alta.

"Echo de menos aquellos tiempos. Antes, cuando el mundo no era un ba-"

Su voz se fue apagando. Sarah escucho el fuerte crujido de una rama de árbol en la distancia detrás de ella. Aterrorizada,empezó a correr por el bosque, y pronto se perdió. continuó de todos modos, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida. Su falta de precaución rápidamente dio lugar a que su pierna se atrapase en una raíz cerca de los arboles, y ella cayó al suelo. El intento de levantarse le provoco aún más dolor. Se había torcido el tobillo.

"Alguien por favor .. ayudadme! "dijo en voz alta.

El crujido de las hojas se hizo presente de nuevo. Intentó ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, pero su lesión le impidió moverse. Ella apretó los ojos por miedo, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, un hombre alto, blanco vestido con un traje se había puesto de pie ante ella. Su vista se congelo al ver a este hombre. Comenzó a gritar de terror, pero pronto fue silenciada por el hombre delgado y pálido que estaba delante de ella en la oscuridad.

Cuatro horas en punto. Lo que antes era un muchacho joven, ahora era un psicópata de sangre fría. Jeff the Killer acababa de terminar lo que él llama sus "rondas diarias". La matanza de los inocentes, esto era casi todo lo que inunda la mente de Jeff. Arrastró los pies hasta que el cemento mojado y entró en lo que él había llamado a su casa durante años. Jeff puso un pie en un mundo de recuerdos trágicos, agarrando dos botellas de whisky en la mano. Jeff se había convertido en una máquina de matar borracho.

Su cerebro se llenó del dolor del asesinato. Un pensamiento que cruzó su mente psicótica había estado allí desde el primer día. A medida que la lluvia golpeó la casa cansado, Jeff comenzó a recordar la noche en la que él mató a toda su familia. Se echó a reír ante la idea. Si no fuera por su locura, él pudo haber pensado en parar. tenia en su cuerpo el remordimiento por tomar la vida de las personas a las que una vez amó. Pero eso no era posible en este momento. Jeff estaba fuera por una cosa y sólo una cosa. la muerte.

Eran las cinco o las seis de la mañana. Tomó otro sorbo a su alcohol.

"¿Pero para que coño estoy sentado aquí?..." Dijo Jeff

Cuando se levantó para hacer su camino en la noche, se desvió un poco y tomó otro trago a su whisky. El alcohol golpea sus labios cálidos, con sangre, y sintió una extraña sensación. Un impulso repentino le había golpeado. Se puso de pie en la escena, mirando el bosque más allá de la casa. Jeff revisó sus bolsillos, Habían cigarrillos, un encendedor, y por supuesto su cuchillo. Jeff sabía que algo no estaba bien. La sensación que tenia es una mezcla de las ganas de matar de nuevo, y algo muy diferente a lo que había sentido nunca.

Él salió de su casa, en la noche fría y húmeda. Jeff estaba en una calle oscura, su única fuente de luz era una lámpara que ilumina el camino. La lluvia seguia cayendo. Comenzó a moverse en la dirección del bosque. Luchó un poco, su consumo de alcohol esa noche había sido extremadamente alto. El asesino se acercó al bosque desolado. Antes de entrar, dio una rápida mirada a su izquierda. Jeff no estaba lejos de un cementerio. Y temblaba ante el. Un pensamiento estalló en su mente, casi como el viento en una tarde ventosa. La última pieza de su familia estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, y le hizo una seña.

Movió los pies del bosque y se puso en dirección hacia el cementerio. Mientras caminaba lentamente,tropezó un par de veces que abarcan la distancia corta. Se acercó a la tumba. Jeff la honró con el olor podrido de la muerte, la chaqueta estába cubierto en la sangre y los restos de sus víctimas. Jeff simplemente miró la losa fría de granito. Su visión se distorsionaba demasiado para descifrar cualquier tipo de palabras, debido a esto, se quedó y se quedó mirando. Interior de Jeff comenzó a sentirse incómodo, y su garganta se secaba poco a poco. El mismo sentimiento de minutos antes.

Jeff tropezó de nuevo al bosque. Mientras caminaba temblando hacia el bosque, sus ojos se posaron en un árbol a unos metros más lejos que los demás. Lo que parecía un pedazo pequeño de papel grisáceo se veía colgando de un clavo. Sus ojos borrosos, fueron incapaces de leerlo. No hizo intento tampoco, y se deslizó en la oscuridad lentamente. Casi como si reconocía a este lugar, como si fuera su verdadero hogar.

Apretando sus dos botellas de whisky, intento visualizar el bosque. Jeff admiraba la oscuridad, que le recordaba a un pasillo negro, una en la que el asesino podría fácilmente reducir los cuellos de sus víctimas sin ser visto. Mientras continuaba caminando, Jeff se convirtió en cierto modo, encaprichado. La negrura vacía se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Murmurando para sí mismo en un tono irreconocible, continuó al trote. Algo se sentía un poco extraño. El crujido de las hojas parecía demasiado alto para dar cuenta de una sola persona. Jeff se sintió como si algo se ocultaba más allá de su línea de visión.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Dijo Jeff.

Una gran cantidad de ruido puede ser oído, pero nada fuera de lo común. Los chirridos de los grillos se hicieron más y mas fuertes como Jeff se iba acercando.

"Vamos Tío, en realidad no me gustan los juegos, y menos a las escondidas."

Tal y como Jeff anunció esto, un susurro rápido de un arbusto cercano se escucho. Entro en él antes de que el sonido podría llegar a un silencio por sí mismo. Luego Jeff vio unas ratas.

"Malditos ratas, sólo sirves para crear plagas.", Proclamó Jeff como un roedor corrió por las hojas.

Después de haber visto lo que era en realidad, continuó su paseo de medianoche. La lluvia que chocaba contra su espalda se detuvo lentamente. Su visión se volvió muy borrosa, y un fuerte ruido fue creciendo dentro de su cabeza. Lo que se oía no era más que un producto de la imaginación demente de Jeff, ya que el bosque estaba completamente en silencio.  
>El ruido que le ahogaba poco a poco seguía molestando a Jeff. Desde su dolor, Jeff cayó a un árbol. Ambas botellas que fueron apretadas por sus manos cayeron hacia el suelo. Uno se estrelló contra la corteza del árbol, y se hizo añicos por todas partes. Cuando sus ojos se reajustaron a la oscuridad una vez más, la visión borrosa desapareció cuando Jeff vio un objeto de color blanco ovalado, como flotando por encima de él. Su mirada se centró rápidamente en el objeto , pero lo que había estado frente a él hace unos segundos habia desaparecido.<p>

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Jeff se rió de su propia observación. ¿Estaba su mente jugando trucos en él?

"Ahora sé que no hay ratas!"

Llegó a la conclusión de que algo tenía que estar al acecho en la oscuridad, que le seguía de lejos.

"Eso es todo, he terminado de jugar. ¡¿Quien coño eres, cabrón?!", Gritó Jeff desde la parte superior de sus pulmones con la esperanza de algún tipo de respuesta.. Cuando empezó a caminar de nuevo, sintió el leve hormigueo en el cuello.

"Sal, sal perra!" Gritó él-. "No te ocultes ahora, voy a cortar cada árbol para cortarte la garganta!"

Jeff señaló con el cuchillo hacia un árbol alto y delgado que sobresale de la parte izquierda de su visión, y lo apuñalo. Él se sorprendió al ver que en el contacto directo, el árbol, o lo que él pensaba que era un árbol se desvaneció en la oscuridad, en cuestión de mili segundos. No sabiendo qué hacer, miró rápidamente hacia su derecha, y apuñaló en el negro de la noche. Miró hacia el bosque, y no vio lo que estaba esperado. Lo que se puso delante del niño psicótico era extremadamente alto, flaco, vestido con un traje limpio, negro. Esto fue todo lo que Jeff podría hacer en su momento, ya que la oscuridad distorsionaba su vista.

Los ojos de Jeff se había despejado de nuevo, y rápidamente empezó a observar al hombre. Estaba demacrado, pálido, casi blanco puro en color. Cuando Jeff le miro la cara, pronto llegó a notar la falta de características faciales en este hombre. Esa "cara" estaba completamente vacía, sin ojos, la nariz sin la boca. Sólo un blanco, la cabeza en blanco,. Esto hizo que Jeff se sienten un poco incómodo, y pronto estalló en una carcajada. Aunque sorprendido, Jeff pronto se dirigió a la figura que tenía delante.

"Así que eras el hijo de puta que me perseguia por el bosque ¿eh?"

Jeff se quedó mirando el vacío una vez más.

"Sabes, yo no sé qué coño eres, pero me recuerdas a mí", "Tú tienes la cara blanca como yo, ¡pero lo único que nos falta es una sonrisa!"

Jeff comenzó a reír sin control en su propia locura. Sin embargo, él se detuvo, las orejas de Jeff fueron asaltadas por el hombre, y Jeff cayó al suelo. Estaba envuelto en la oscuridad mientras le apretaba las orejas. Él se liberó del dolor, sacó su cuchillo una vez más, y comenzó a apuñalarlo. Cada uno de sus movimientos fueron inútiles, ya que el hombre se movia hacia todos los lados, casi como si estuviera teletransportandose de un lugar a otro para evitar los ataques.

El Slenderman y Jeff comenzaron a luchar. Jeff comenzo a notar los tentáculos que colgaban de la parte posterior de su atacante. Agarraron a Jeff, y su respuesta fue cortar con su cuchillo a cada uno que se le acercaba. Jeff logró cortar lo que parecía ser un brazo. En casi un instante, el miembro volvio a regenerarse rápidamente en su lugar. Esto asombro a Jeff. Se sentía casi como si el hombre era un árbol alto, y sus tentaculos ramas simples. Jeff huyó de la selva, porque sabia que no podia luchar contra su adversario ya que este era su territorio.

Jeff salió corriendo para evitar que le hombre le atacase, y no pensó volver a entrar en el bosque de noche. . Corrió hacia él primer árbol que había visto solo por instinto, y leyó la nota que había visto desde la distancia.

"No entrar en este bosque por la noche, un hombre alto y ha sido visto en la zona recientemente, algunos le llaman el Slenderman. Tenga cuidado,si entra se esta jugando la vida. "

Cualquiera que sea el ser que le había acechado en el bosque antes se conocía como Slenderman. El nombre encaja perfectamente con la descripción de la figura alta y blanca. Jeff se apresuró hacia el cementerio, donde le esperaba su enemigo, blandiendo su afilado, cuchillo ensangrentado,el deseo de Jeff se había concedido, ya que el Slenderman había desaparecido del bosque. Parecía como si no se atreviese a dejar su casa .Los instintos del psicópata empezaron a volver, y saltó hacia Slenderman. Jeff se agarró rápidamente por su enemigo, y lo arrojo contra un árbol cercano.

Jeff procedió a golpear de nuevo a los tentáculos que lo habían sangre manaba de la herida profunda de Jeff. La figura blanca no mostró emoción alguna, y comenzó a pegar a Jeff una vez más. Mientras continuaba aplastar Jeff contra los árboles, y las losas de piedra, el cuchillo de Jeff resbaló de su mano y este cayo al chocar con el suelo, el cuchillo de Jeff se deslizó en su propio estómago en cuestión de segundos. La sangre emanaba de la herida, y pronto el suelo estaba cubierto de un líquido rojo. Se puso de pie con una sacudida.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes Slendy?" "¡Mi padre me ha pegado hostias mas fuertes que esto! ¡ Demuéstrame lo que sabes!"

El Slenderman permaneció en silencio, pero siguió luchando. El hombre cogió un trozo de granito de una lápida, pero antes de que pudiera apoderarse de ella, Jeff arrancó el cuchillo de su intestino, y lo arrojó directamente a Slenderman. Precisión de Jeff era increíble, y cortó una de las extremidades del brazo izquierdo Slenderman fue desaparecido por completo, ya que cayó al suelo provocando un ruido estremecedor .Slenderman rápidamente desapareció en la oscuridad, pero seguido por Jeff. En su mano derecha, sostenía un trozo de granito, que procedió a tirar de golpe en el costado de la cabeza de Jeff. Jeff cayó al suelo una vez más, y Slenderman lo dejo casi inconsciente por el golpe.

No se quedó allí por mucho tiempo antes de que fuera capturado por su agresor, y fue arrojado contra una tumba. La piedra explotó al chocar con Jeff. De pie, una vez más, los ojos de Jeff se centraron en el nombre en la tumba. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el nombre en el granito, sus ojos negros se ensancharon. Las palabras escritas a través de la losa gris fueron reconocidos por Jeff en un instante. Leyó el nombre de su hermano, Liu. Algo estaba corriendo por Jeff. La ira se apodero de el , y en un instante arremetió contra Slenderman a una velocidad increíble. El cuchillo de Jeff fue reduciendo a través de su traje, así como su pálida piel. Slenderman comenzó teletransportarse hacia el bosque.

"¡Vamos perra, no he terminado contigo todavía!" Gritó Jeff. "¡Quiero ayudar a conciliar el sueño! ¡Es que te ves muy cansado! "

Lo que fluía a través de Jeff hizo que su locura le hiciese entrar en un estado de saturación. Corrió hacia Slenderman, y de nuevo se vio en el bosque. Corrió por todo el bosque, sin observar su entorno. Jeff estaba en el bosque, todavía persiguiendo al hombre. Slenderman continuó transformándose alrededor del bosque. La falta de precaución de Jeff le hizo tropezar con una rama acostado en su camino. Como se estrelló contra el suelo, fragmentos de vidrio le traspasaron, y las cosas que llevaba en los bolsillos habían chocado entre ellas y caído. Sus elementos dispersos de la tierra. Cuando Jeff miró hacia arriba, con el rostro destrozado, con sangre, el olor a alcohol le honró. Jeff sabía que había estado aquí antes, y había caído en este árbol y dejó caer la botella.

Jeff buscó desesperadamente su había agarrado su mechero. Rápidamente trato de prenderlo, con la esperanza de que las pequeñas llamas proporcionarían una fuente de luz. Sus manos ensangrentadas cubiertas de plástico en el líquido rojo. Después de muchos intentos desesperados, una pequeña llama, naranja fue producida. Jeff tiró el mechero en frente de él mientras intentaba encontrar el cuchillo que estaba cerca de él. Antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Slenderman apareció ante él. La cara lisa de color blanco que había visto antes estaba cubierta entre barras y la sangre oscura. A pesar de que parecía herido, Slenderman seguía siendo fuerte.

Intensas llamas aparecieron en el suelo. Ambos adversarios huyeron de las llamas. Antes de que ninguno de ellos podía poner distancia entre ellos y la llama, que fue encendida por el alcohol que habia ensuciado el suelo. En cuestión de segundos, el bosque ardía desde el principio.

En vano, Jeff fue retirado por el Slenderman, y ahora estaba atrapado en sus garras. Slenderman lanzó a Jeff contra un gran árbol. Como Jeff voló hacia el árbol, un dolor agudo golpeó Jeff recta en la parte posterior. Continuó hasta que vio una rama grande deslizándose por su torso y se golpeó la base del árbol. Jeff había sido cruelmente empalado por una rama larga.

La sangre brotaba de su boca y heridas abiertas mientras gritaba de dolor. Slenderman huyo a una zona de seguridad, donde el bosque no había sido quemado hasta el momento. Observó a Jeff cuando intentaba escapar. En este punto, la Slenderman sabía que era imposible escapar. El monstruo blanco podía escuchar gritar Jeff, incluso desde una gran distancia a pie. Continuó fuera de su territorio, y dejó Jeff a arder en las llamas.

El fuego se hizo más brillante y rodeo Jeff. Luchando para evitar el intenso calor, se deslizó violentamente su cuerpo contra el árbol. Había llegado a su límite, y su estado de ánimo quemado al igual que el bosque lo hizo.

"Una joven de nombre Sarah Burgess ha sido reportado como desaparecido. Fue vista por última vez en Drop In Bar & Grill at las 9 pm o reloj ' Si usted tiene alguna idea sobre el paradero de Sarah Burgess, por favor llame a la estación al 404-835-HELP (4357). En otras noticias, un incendio forestal se ha desatado en el área local, la causa aún no ha sido descubierto. Los investigadores están estudiando los restos del bosque. El fuego ha sido extinguido..."

Marcos apagó la televisión, y se dejó caer en su cojín del sofá.

"Hola cariño, ¿quieres ir a echar un vistazo a la selva? Han extingido el én hay una chica desaparecida, vamos a ver en que podemos ayudar ".

"¿Podemos hacerlo en otro momento? Estoy un poco ocupado ahora Mark, y si la policía no puede encontrar a esa chica, ¡que vamos a hacer nosotros?"Protestó Julia.

Marcos sostuvo. "Adelante, tú Dolera nada. Sobre va a ser más que un paseo de cinco minutos!"

"Está bien, supongo, pero sólo cinco minutos!".

El hombre se puso los zapatos y salió de su casa con su esposa. Mientras caminaban hacia el bosque quemado, pudieron ver que algo se movía en la dirección opuesta. Parecía algo humano. A medida que se acercaba hacia ella, se dieron cuenta de que parecía tener graves quemaduras en su rostro y llevaba una sonrisa poco natural dibujada en su rostro. Era completamente blanco, con toques de gris en lo que parecía que había sido quemado. Es largo, su pelo estaba chamuscado. Se acercaron a él y le gritó Mark.

"Hey amigo, ¿necesita ayuda?", Gritó Mark.

El hombre se movió rápidamente hacia la pareja. A medida que se acercó, sacó una hoja gruesa cubierta de un líquido rojo.

"Yo no, pero puedo decir que necesita un poco de ayuda para dormir."

Jeff redujo el cuchillo por el cuello del hombre, y este cayó al suelo. Su esposa comenzó a gritar en voz alta. Ella no pudo continuar, ya que ella,Fue apuñalada en el corazón con el cuchillo.

"No te preocupes por mí. Sólo tienes que ir a dormir. "

Fin.

comenten que les parecio.

si quieren pueden crear una historia de terror y embiarmela por mensaje pribado.


	3. Capitulo 3 Eyeless yac

Capitulo 3 Eyeless Yac.

Hola, mi nombre es Mitch. Estoy aquí para hablarles de una experiencia que tuve. No sé si fue algo paranormal o cómo sea que le llamen a los fenómenos sobrenaturales, pero después que esa cosa me visitó, ahora, creo en esas fregaderos paranormales.

A Edwin le agradaba la idea que me mudara con él, ya que, después del todo, no nos hemos visto desde hace 10 años, así que a mí también me emocionaba. Después de desempacar me quedé dormido. Después de esa semana, escuché unos ruidos como si susurraran desde afuera cerca de la una de la mañana. Pensé que era un mapache, así que lo ignoré e intenté volver a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, le conté a Edwin lo que pasó y estuvo de acuerdo en que solo fue un mapache.

Sin embargo, a la noche siguiente, me pareció que la ventana de mi habitación se abrió y un golpe muy fuerte, como si algo hubiera entrado a mi cuarto. Me levanté del golpe y miré para todos lados, sin encontrar algo raro. En la mañana, Edwin tiró su café cuando me vio. Me acercó a un espejo y entonces me di cuenta. Tenía un corte muy profundo en la mejilla izquierda.

Luego de apurarnos en llegar al hospital, el doctor me dijo que pude haber caminado dormido, pero entonces me mostró algo que me mi mandó el alma a los pies. Levantó mi camisa y vi una incisión cosida dónde estaban mis riñones. Lo vi a los ojos con los míos llorosos. **"De alguna manera perdiste tu riñón izquierdo a noche. Pero no te sabría decir cómo. Perdón, Mitch." **Me dijo el doctor.

Al llegar la noche me quebré. Cerca de la media noche, desperté para ver una imagen horrible. Estaba viendo cara a cara a una criatura con una capucha negra y una máscara azul oscuro sin nariz ni boca. Pero lo que más me asustó de esa cosa era que eso no tenía ojos. Solo unas cuencas vacías y oscuras. La criatura tenía además una sustancia negra goteando de sus cuencas. Tomé una cámara que tenía cerca en un manto y le tomé una foto. Después de haber tomado la foto, la criatura se lanzó sobre mí e intentó abrirme el pecho para llegar a los pulmones. La detuve al patearle la cara. Al salir corriendo de mi habitación, tomé mi bolsa. Necesitaría el dinero. Tuve que escapar de casa de mi hermano esa noche. Eventualmente terminé en los bosques cerca de casa de Edwin y tropecé con una roca.

Quedé inconsciente y al despertar me encontré en un hospital. El doctor entró a la habitación. Era el mismo que me trató antes. **"Te tengo buenas y malas noticias, Mitch"** comenzó a decir el doctor.** "Las buenas noticias son que tuviste heridas muy leves, y tus padres ya vienen por ti."** Suspiré aliviado.** "La malas son que tu hermano fue asesinado por alguna… cosa. Lo lamento."**

Mis padres me llevaron de regreso a casa de Edwin para tomar las cosas que quedaban. Al entrar en mi cuarto, estaba muy asustado, pero tuve que mantenerme tranquilo. Tomé la cámara que se quedó tirada en mi carrera. En el pasillo que va a mi cuarto, vi el cuerpo de Edwin en el suelo, y algo pequeño a su lado. Levanté esa cosa y subí al auto de mis padres sin mencionar el cadáver de mi hermano. Observé aquella cosa que recogí y estuve a punto de vomitar. Estaba sosteniendo mi riñón a medio comer, con alguna sustancia negra en él.

Fin.

comenten que les parecio

**capitulo Extra 1:el origen de Eyeless Yac**

Jack, era un joven de 16 años que estaba en 2º de secundaria, el estaba siempre tan serio y no se aceraba a nadie, gustaba vestir de negro y su única compañía era su hermano mayor, quien trabajaba como cirujano por lo que no podían verse mucho, lo único que podía poner feliz a Jack era estar con su hermano, era tan feliz. El hermano le enseño trucos de cirugía de un nivel muy bajo mientras estaban juntos en la casa de Jack.

Un día, salieron juntos a comprar y llamaron al hermano de Jack para hacer una cirugía y que debía irse rápido... entonces no se fijo que un auto venia a toda velocidad, Jack solo pensó en lanzarse para salvar a su hermano y eso hizo, salto pero, el auto golpeo su cara dejando una herida. En su casa después el hermano le sano y le pidió perdón por no poner atención al camino y en forma de disculpa, le dio una mascara azul marino echa con papel de diario y desinfectada para que no le afectara su herida. Desde aquel día Jack nunca más saco esa máscara de su rostro e incluso iba a clases con ella.

Tiempo después Jack se entera de una noticia horrible... su hermano... no logró una cirugía, por culpa de un cirujano novato la esposa del alcalde fallece tras un corte a una vena situada en el riñón. El alcalde se dio el trabajo de darle mala fama al hermano tras esa cirugía fallida y éste se ve desplomado... el rostro feliz de su hermano que, Jack admiraba, se había convertido en un rostro de tristeza, Jack intentaba animar a su hermano, pero nada le hacia feliz, él solo ponía cara feliz para no preocupar a su hermano.

Un día, Jack tras volver de la escuela ve lo mas horrible que sus ojos podían ver...el cuerpo de su hermano colgando del techo sin vida, la máscara desteñida por sus lágrimas cae de su cara tras un largo tiempo de tenerla puesta, entonces corre a la cocina y con un cuchillo decide sacarse los ojos para no seguir viendo la escena. Ahora lo que destiñe la máscara ya no son lágrimas, sino sangre, sangre en busca de venganza por quién asesino a su hermano, entonces... se sentía cansado, su corazón latía lento... no se había dado cuenta que se estaba desangrando tras sacar sus ojos...y cae, tras unos minutos, el muere, su vista se le devolvió aunque no tuviera ojos porque era un fantasma... y en ese momento recordó todo, su corazón se lleno de ira, esa misma noche partió con los bisturís de su hermano, paso todas las barreras a través de las sombras... ya estaba dominando sus poderes como fantasma... llegó a la habitación del alcalde, entonces cortó su estomago con los trucos que su hermano le había enseñado, así no provocó dolor en el alcalde y Jack escapó con el riñón del alcalde... cumplido su propósito olvidó todo... solo recordó haber comido el riñón... entonces, desde ese día hizo lo que recordaba... comer riñones y asesinar...

He ahí la historia de este ser que su sed de sangre solo llena el dolor que lleva en su corazón...y cuidado con este fantasma que si llegas a ser su víctima... no vivirás para contarlo...

**NT:hola solo quiero decir que feliz navidad, espero que la paseis bien con vuestros seres queridos.**


	4. Chapter 4 espacial navidad

Capitulo 4 especial navidad.

en un salón oscuro que era iluminado por un par de grandes antorchas, en un trono estaba Mega, el estaba sentado en el trono mientras se ilumiaban sus penetrantes ojos amarillos.

Mega:buenas noches queridos amigos, biembenidos al especial Navidad de este fanfic, hoy os traigo un crepipasta de navidad, bueno también eh decidido hacer una sepcion de preguntas no solo a mi si no a mis ocs, también personajes de mis fanfics, jeje podréis hacer las preguntas que queráis, lo que teneis que hacer es escribir una pregunta y decir a quien se lo preguntas y lo responderé, bueno jejeje que comience.

Crepi navidad sangrienta

La navidad es aquella ceremonia donde se festeja el nacimiento de Cristo, y todos tienen una noche buena, pero la familia Edith no tuvo esa noche buena. Londres año 1980, la familia Edith espera ansiosa la navidad, es un día con mucha nieve, pero podría ser peor cuando informan por televisión sobre un asesino que se ha escapado de la cárcel con un traje de santa Claus y que ronda por esa misma zona, la familia se mantiene alerta, pero no lo suficiente ya que no han asegurado la casa y que en cualquier momento el prófugo podría introducirse en el hogar. Ante esto la madre manda a dormir a su hijo en la planta alta de la casa (2° piso), para estar más asegurado. Ya son más de las 00:00 hs y en la casa están todas las luces apagadas, de repente se siente un ruido por la chimenea entonces Lautaro hijo único de la familia se levanta de la cama creyendo que era santa, fue entonces cuando la madre grita: ¡Lautaro corre y escondet…., pero el asesino le corta el cuello a la mujer con lo cual muere ensangrentada, el niño siente un temor inexplicable . Mientras el niño subía las escalera rápidamente el prófugo le decía con voz dulce y delicada: lautarooo, dale un abrazo a santaaa. Fue entonces que en esa ocasión aparece el padre del niño peleando contra aquel asesino, pero por un descuido minúsculo el suicida saca un hacha que tenia escondido en su traje robusto y le corta el hombro al pobre hombre que gritaba agonizante en el pasillo de su casa, mientras gritaba adolorido por la herida el esquizofrénico hombre le corta la cabeza al papa de Lautaro, ahora sí, Lautaro sentía miedo, pero a la vez furia y tristeza por lo sucedido aquella noche de alegría, el estaba solo e indefenso lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse en su cuarto encerrarse en su closet y llamar sollozantemente a la policía sin que aquel demente se diera cuenta de la llamada a las autoridades y que todo se diera por terminado…pero no fue así como lo pensó Lautaro. El asesino aun buscaba al joven asustado, pero cuando subió las escaleras escucho un bullicio en el armario, el loco sin pensarlo corta el cable del teléfono, abre el armario y asesina muy brutal y despiadadamente a aquel joven niño de tan solo 7 años de edad, cortándole sus miembros y extrayendo sus órganos, mientras Lautaro agonizaba el despiadado hombre le corta el cuello y es ahí cuando la vida de aquel niño se da por terminada, pero antes de irse el loco vestido de santa Claus descuartiza a los integrantes de la familia, los mete en una bolsa negra y los coloca en una caja cuadrada lo envuelve con papel de regalo y lo deja debajo de aquel árbol de navidad que hermoso se veía con sus adornos navideños. Jamás se volvió a ver a aquel asesino, pero ten cuidado, puede que en cualquier navidad aparezca en tu casa, pero… ¿estarás preparado para ello?.

crepi numero 2 el verdadero origen del albol de navidad.

Su origen se remonta a una leyenda europea. Se dice que durante una fría noche de invierno, un niño buscaba refugio, lo recibieron en su casa un leñador y su esposa y le dieron de comer.

Durante la noche, el niño se convirtió en un ángel vestido de oro: era el niño Dios. Para recompensar la bondad de los ancianos, tomó una rama de un pino y les dijo que la sembraran, prometiéndoles que cada año daría frutos. Y así fue: aquel árbol dio manzanas de oro y nueces de plata.

Por su parte, los germanos vestían sus árboles en invierno (cuando perdían hojas) para que los espíritus buenos que en ellos habitaban regresaran pronto. Los adornos más comunes eran manzanas o piedras pintadas. Se dice que éste fue el origen de las esferas.

Crepi numero 3 (este crepipasta no es de navidad) Jane The Killer

Su verdadero nombre es Jane Arkensaw, ella era vecina de Jeff y prima de una niña llamada Vanessa Kennedy, pero esa es otra historia. Bueno, Jane vigilaba a Jeff de vez en cuando por la ventana, hasta que un día llegaba tarde a la escuela y vio a Randy y su pandilla amenazando a Jeff y a su hermano Liu, ella sabía perfectamente que Randy era un matón que hacia pagar a todo el mundo una pequeña comisión de dinero en efectivo o el bocadillo del desayuno, a cambio de que no se ganaran una paliza.

Luego miró unos segundos más tarde y vio como Randy le robaba la cartera a Liu, y empujaba a Jeff contra el suelo, entonces él se levantó, y Jane se dijo para sí misma: "¡Quédate sentada, no seas estúpida!" Entonces vio como Jeff se la metio a Randy , luego cojio a Troy, que se tiró al suelo gritando de dolor, era preocupante ver la pelea de Jeff, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, y al ver la cara de Liu, Jane intuyó que Jeff no hacía este tipo de cosas normalmente. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el sonido de las sirenas de un coche de policía, y el padre de Jane, que era policía, salió de su casa y se montó en el coche.

Cuando los padres de Jane la llevaron a la escuela le dijeron muy claramente que no querían que hablara con Jeff, así que no lo volvió a ver hasta que terminó el dia Cuando lo vio salir de allí, notó como si Jeff estuviera fingiendo estar feliz, para que la gente no sospechara del delito que había cometido, pero en realidad estaba mostrando una sonrisa un poco sádica, "era como la sonrisa de un loco" pensó Jane. Al día siguiente Jane se asomó por la ventana y vio un coche de policía frente a la casa de Jeff, pensó que se llevarían a Jeff por lo que había echo, pero se equivocó, en lugar de él, arrestaron a Liu, luego vio llorando a Jeff por lo ocurrido, y a partir de ahí la gente empezó a soltar muchos rumores sucios sobre Liu.

Días después, el hijo de la vecina de al lado de la casa de Jeff montó una fiesta de cumpleaños, y Jane vio como Jeff jugaba con los niños a las pistolitas, hasta que aparecieron Randy y sus amigos saltando la valla, a continuación Randy se abalanzó hacia Jeff y lo derribó, luego Troy y Jake sacaron unas pistolas y entonces Jane supo que iban a matarlo, entonces Jane decidió llamar a la policía. Luego escucho unos disparos, y cuando volvió a mirar, vio las llamas de un fuego y escucho gritos, entonces cogió un extintor y se dirigió hacia la casa, pero cuando llegó vio a Jeff sentado en las escaleras ardiendo en llamas, con grandes partes de piel rosa y chamuscada, entonces Jane se desmayó.

Cuando Jane despertó, se encontraba en el hospital, entonces le dijo la enfermera que ya se podía ir a su casa, pero Jane quiso preguntar por como se encontraba Jeff, y la enfermera le dijo que no podía dejarla verlo ni aunque se tratara de su novia. A lo que ella respondió medio temblotina la voz: "¡Él no es mi novio!" Así que salió del cuarto, vio a los padres de Jeff, que le dieron las gracias por haber intentado salvar a su hijo, y le dijeron que Jeff estaba con vendas y que se las quitarían en unos días, y que cuando llegara el momento la avisarían. Luego ella contó todo lo que vio cuando Jeff se peleó con la pandilla de Randy, y los padres de Jeff dijeron que si eso era cierto dentro de unos días soltaría a Liu.

Días después los compañeros de clase de Jane empezaron a meterse con ella porque se pensaban que estaba enamorada de Jeff, y entonces apareció Liu y le avisó de que al día siguiente le quitarían las vendas a Jeff. A la mañana siguiente Jane vio el coche de los padres de Jeff aparcado en su casa y se puso muy contenta, pero cuando vio salir a Jeff del coche se le cambió la cara del susto; Jeff tenía el pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros, su piel era blanca y con la misma sonrisa sádica, que vio el mismo día que se peleó con Randy. Luego vio como Jeff la miraba fijamente con esos ojos tan abiertos y aterradores, entonces Jane entro en su casa y los padres le preguntaron que le pasaba, a lo que Jane respondió con un chillido, y se volvió a desmayar.

Cuando Jane despertó ya había oscurecido y sus padres no estaban en casa, se levanto de la cama con un camisón blanco, bajó las escaleras y vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, había una nota sobre la mesa que decía: "¿No vienes a cenar? Tus amigos están aquí. Después de leer esto, Jane empezó a temblar y vio por la ventana que las luces de la casa de Jeff estaban encendidas, entonces vio a Jeff apoyado en la ventana de su casa, mirando a Jane con un cuchillo en la mano golpeando la ventana y seguía sonriendo. Jane asustada cogió un cuchillo y salió corriendo de la casa, fue a la puerta de la casa de Jeff, intento girar al pomo de la puerta, pero no podía porque empezó a temblar y se le aceleró el pulso, entonces cerró los ojos y la abrió, pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, hasta que escucho a alguien decir: ¡Lo has conseguido, me alegro amiga mía! Luego Jane echó un grito, y vio que sus ojos eran grandes y no parpadeaban, y su sonrisa era de color rojo, él había tallado una sonrisa en su cara, su ropa estaba llena de sangre y al ver eso Jane se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, estaba en una mesa de comedor, su cuchillo había desaparecido y cuando miró hacia arriba vio a gente sentada alrededor de la mesa, se trataba de sus padres, los padres de Jeff, y sus amigos, todos estaban muertos con una sonrisa tallada en sus caras y enormes cavidades rojas en el pecho, trató de gritar pero estaba amordazada y atada a una silla. Lágrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos, "Mira quien ha despertado finalmente", Jane miro a su lado y vio que Jeff estaba allí. Ella trato de chillar pero Jeff estaba detrás suya, acercándole un cuchillo a la garganta y le dijo: "Cállate, cállate, que a los amigos no se les debe chillar, seguro que estás enfadada porque no te ves tan bella como ellos, pero no te preocupes que pronto haré que luzcas bella también. ¿Qué me dices?" Entonces le cortó la mordaza con el cuchillo, Jane se la escupió y le miró fijamente a los ojos, luego Jeff se giró y susurró: "Vete a la mierda…"

Entonces le dijo a Jane: "Me pareces más divertida de lo que pensaba, ¿los amigos se hacen favores entre ellos no?, bueno pues te voy a hacer un favor." Jeff salió, y mientras tanto Jane se puso a llorar por sus padres y amigos que hace unas horas estaban vivos, luego Jeff regresó, "No llores", dijo. Jane vio que sostenía una jarra de lejía y un bidón de gasolina, entonces le vertió la lejía y la gasolina, "Tranquila ya he llamado a los bomberos", le dijo Jeff, y luego le echó fuego. Tan pronto el fuego entro en contacto con Jane, ardió en inmensas llamas y Jeff se largó diciendo: "¡Nos vemos querida amiga, espero que te vuelvas tan hermosa como yo, muajajajajajaja!"

Cuando Jane despertó estaba en el hospital y la cabeza le daba tumbos, luego vino una enfermera y le dijo que lo sentía, pero su familia había muerto en el incendio, entonces Jane empezó a llorar, y la enfermera le dijo que no llorara o sino su cuerpo no iba a poder respirar, minutos después se quedó dormida. Al volver a despertar, vio que ya no tenía vendas y que había varios ramos de flores, entonces la enfermera la dijo que le durmieron durante dos semanas para que su cuerpo pudiera recuperarse, "Dame un espejo", dijo Jane. Al verse, tiró el espejo al suelo del horror, al ver su horrible y quemado rostro, luego llegó un paquete del mismo destinatario que el de las flores, la enfermera salió un momento de la habitación.

Jane se dispuso a ver el interior del paquete, había una máscara blanca con negro alrededor del hueco de los ojos y una sonrisa femenina pintada de negro, con un encaje negro que podía cubrirle los ojos, y una peluca de color negro con hermosos rizos, junto con todas estas cosas había un ramo de rosas negras y un cuchillo de cocina afilado, junto a la máscara también había una nota: Jane siento que no hallas quedado tan hermosa, pero esto te servirá para taparte el rostro mientras te recuperas, y te dejaste el cuchillo en mi casa así que pensé en devolvértelo. Luego de leer esto, salió del hospital, se puso la peluca y se fue al cementerio, vio las tumbas de sus padres y se puso a llorar por última vez, luego se puso la mascará y agarró el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde ese día Jane juró venganza, y cada vez que el sol se pone, va en busca de Jeff para encontrarlo y matarlo… La imagen que ronda de Jane dice lo contrario a la de Jeff, **"NO TE DUERMAS"**, para así evitar que Jeff consiga hacerles lo mismo a más víctimas inocente.

Crepepipasta 4 Liu Homicida

Todo comenzó en una noche, la noche que Jeffrey Woods enloqueció completamente y asesino a sus padres y a su querido hermano Liu Woods; Jeff dejo de ser el muchacho que era y se convirtió en un monstruo sin alma y con el puro deseo de matar. Pero, ¿En serio había muerto su hermano Liu después de recibir múltiples cortes y puñaladas?

No, sobreviví al ataque a mi hermano, a duras penas como un vil gusano, desangrándome a cada centímetro que recorría, sentía como estallaba mi corazón por el esfuerzo, pero, seguí con la fuerza de mi desesperación por vivir, por ir hacia Jeff, luego, todo se volvió negro y me desmaye.

Paso mucho tiempo para que despertara, estaba en un cuarto bastante iluminado, estaba lleno de tubos y medicinas, apenas sentía mi cuerpo, no podía hablar, no podía comer, me alimentaban a través de un tubo, respiraba por medio de un pulmón artificial, apenas podía distinguir quién era yo; solo escuche a un doctor hablando con una enfermera, este decía "Este paciente puede que no sobreviva, necesita muchos trasplantes, su pulmón izquierdo colapso, su corazón está muy delicado y sus riñones están fallando, es casi imposible que sobreviva." Esas palabras me quitaron toda la esperanza de sobrevivir a lo que me había pasado.

Llego el día en el que me harían los trasplantes que necesitaba, y, como no lograba hablar aun y estaba bastante sedado, no pude expresar mi alegría en ese momento, así que, la guarde para cuando me recuperara. La enfermera me dijo "hola, soy Susan, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, eres muy fuerte, apenas sobreviviste a ese intento de asesinato, yo personalmente me quise encargar de ti, porque, admiro mucho tu fortaleza, me gustaría que cuando salgas del hospital salgamos alguna vez." Beso mi mejilla y se sonrojó, no podía negar que era una muchacha muy hermosa, pero, no sabía si saldría vivo de esto.

Llego la hora, la hora donde se decidiría si viviría o moriría. El doctor me dijo que, como era un joven muy fuerte y había sobrevivido mucho tiempo, era probable que sobreviviera, me puso la mascarilla y me dormí, pero, ¿Por qué aun sentía lo que me hacían? En ese momento, sentí como una hoja fría que me perforaba a un lado del corazón, el primer corte fue lo más doloroso, luego, algo abrió mi piel, el dolor era más intenso a cada segundo que pasaba, cada corte era más doloroso que el anterior, pero, lo más doloroso fue cuando comenzaron a cortar mi corazón y a sacarlo de mi cuerpo, ese momento fue solo el comienzo de mi tortura, horas de un dolor insoportable, cada corte, cada parte de mi que reemplazaban, cada sutura, todo el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo destruía la poca cordura que me quedaba, hasta quedar hecha añicos.

Pasaron días en esa cama sin poder moverme, sin poder hablar, solo escuchando la voz de aquella enfermera, Susan, estaba conmigo, día y noche, hablándome, diciéndome que resistiera, que me quería con vida, que quería conocerme en verdad y que esperaba en hablar conmigo y escuchar mi voz. Pasó una semana y ella venia más a menudo, venia y me cantaba, me leía, pero, un día, antes de poder mover mi cuerpo dijo "Ya quiero que despiertes." Me besó al terminar esa frase y empecé a sentir mi cuerpo, logre abrir mis ojos y, lo vi, lloraba de alegría al verme despertar, le dije, "Hola Susan, soy Liu Woods." Ella quedó atónita, dijo "Enserio eres… ¿El hermano de Jeff Woods? El estuvo aquí hace tiempo, quedo muy mal, me entere que se volvió loco y mato a su familia, ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste Liu? También me entere que hace 3 días raptó a una joven y la quemó viva con lejía y gasolina, luego, escapó de allí y no se le ha vuelto a ver, pero, en la casa, o lo que queda de ella, no se encontraron más que 2 cadáveres, dicen que la joven sobrevivió, pero no supieron que pasó con el cadáver del hermano de Jeff, algunos decían que se lo llevó, pero, en el cuarto donde dormía su hermano, o sea, donde dormías, encontraron escrito con sangre en la pared "ve a dormir" y en el baño escrito "sonríe" en el espejo, lamento mucho la muerte de tus padres, en serio, y, como no creo que quieras volver a ese lugar, "¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa por un tiempo? Bueno, cuando salgas de recuperación, vivo sola desde que mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, así que me sobra un cuarto."

Acepte la oferta de Susan, le dije "Cuando salga de aquí, quiero llevarte a cenar, a donde quieras, solo, necesito que un día me acompañes a mi viejo hogar a buscar mi ropa, aunque no creo que siga allí." Aceptó con un poco de miedo. Los siguientes días ella me visitaba todos los días, reíamos juntos, éramos muy cercanos, casi parecía que éramos pareja, así que le pregunté si quería ser mi novia, ella dijo "Si Liu, quiero ser tu novia, yo te lo iba a preguntar pero, no sabía cómo hacerlo." Se me acercó y nos besamos. Estaba tan feliz, las cosas se estaban arreglando para mí, tenía una persona que sería mi nueva familia.

Salí del hospital, era mi primer día fuera de ahí, Susan me recibió con los brazos abiertos, como era de día, le dije que fuéramos por mi ropa a mi nuevo hogar, dijo "Si, pero hay que llevar algo para protegernos por si tu hermano sigue rondando por ahí." Le conteste "De acuerdo, un par de cuchillos de carnicero, una jeringa, un poco de calmantes, también un poco de equipo de emergencias por si necesitamos suturar, a ti o a mí, en caso de que un vidrio pueda causar una herida que necesite sutura, un galón de agua y dos vasos, por si nos da sed."

Fuimos a su casa y recogimos todo lo necesario, además de una maleta para llevar mis cosas. Ya en mi antiguo hogar, sujetó con fuerza mi brazo, le dije "No temas, todo estará bien." La besé para que se calmara, abrí la puerta de una patada, estaba cerrada, entramos y vimos que las paredes de mi casa estaban llenas de sangre, la sangre de mis padres, encontramos en la cocina un galón de gasolina, un frasco vacio de lejía y unos cerillos, seguimos recorriendo la casa, vimos el baño que estaba con la puerta abierta y vimos el espejo con la palabra "Sonríe" escrita con sangre, el lavabo y el suelo llenos de sangre, toda mi casa estaba igual, llena de sangre, al final, entramos al lado, estaba el cuarto de mis padres y encontramos las sabanas llenas de sangre, toda mi casa estaba igual, llena de sangre, al final, entramos al lugar más perturbador de mi casa: Mi cuarto. La frase "ve a dormir" estaba escrita con sangre en la pared, tal como dijo Susan. Busqué en mi ropero mis pertenencias, mi laptop, mi mp3, mi celular y mi ropa, solo lo que no estaba lleno de sangre, cuando voltee a ver mi cuarto, recordé la perturbadora cara de Jeff viéndome con esos ojos llenos de locura sosteniendo un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano diciéndome "Shh, solo ve a dormir." Ese recuerdo fue lo que termino de romper la poca cordura que me quedaba, le dije a Susan que me diera la mochila donde llevábamos las cosas, fui al baño, tome el cuchillo y dije "Jeff… te veré en el maldito infierno cuando los dos hayamos muerto."

Terminada la frase, le hable a Susan, la besé, le dije "Adiós amor mío, pero, quiero ver a Jeff para vengarme de lo que me hizo, vengarme porque mato a mis padres y casi me mata a mí, te amo Susan, pero, no te podre ver después de que muera, lamento mucho esto." La iba a apuñalar, pero, no, no lo hice, no me convertiría en Jeff, le rogué a Susan que me perdonara, que venir a mi viejo hogar me había afectado, me dijo "Esta bien, Liu, yo te amo, y sé que estar tan cerca de la muerte puede afectar, vamos a casa." Me beso, pedimos un taxi y fuimos a casa, me metí a bañar.

Mientras me bañaba, recordé todos los momentos que pase con mi familia, con mamá, con papá, mi infancia con Jeff, las travesuras que hicimos, todo lo que pasamos juntos, la alegría de tener a mi familia cerca, comencé a llorar, pero, el sonido del agua cayendo ahogaba mis sollozos, así que, no importaba. La primera noche fue algo traumatizante para mí. En mis pesadillas podía ver a Jeff como era antes del accidente siendo asesinado brutalmente por el nuevo Jeff, luego me volteó a ver y me digo "Liu, ¿Por qué no te fuiste a dormir como te lo pedí?" Desperté con un susto terrible, Susan fe corriendo a mi cuarto, me dijo, "¿Qué pasó Liu? ¿Estás bien?" le respondí "Si… solo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes."

Al día siguiente, al despertar, sentí un aroma que hace mucho no disfrutaba, era el olor a hot-cakes recién hechos, fui al comedor y ahí estaba Susan, preparando el desayuno, tal y como mamá lo hacía, me dio los buenos días, se sentó y empezamos a comer, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no comía hot-cakes hechos con amor?, no lo sé, pero, el sabor… era tan agradable, me sentía amado una vez más, pero, la felicidad no duraría mucho, me estaba volviendo loco, cada día que pasaba, Susan me recordaba mas a mamá, así que, tome un cuchillo de la cocina, corrí hacia su cuarto, se estaba arreglando para salir conmigo a una cita, se veía tan hermosa, no me sentí capaz de matarla, no así, no sin que supiera cuanto la amaba, no sin que sintiera amor por última vez en su vida… yo la amaba, pero, me estaba volviendo cada vez más loco, cada vez me costaba más vivir sin clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón, no podía estar así, no quería matarla, pero, no tenía otra opción, o eso creía.

Ya a la salida del cine, caminábamos a casa, le decía "Te amo Susan, pero, hay algo dentro de mí que me… me está matando y no sé si soporte mas, así que, quiero que sepas que yo te amaré ase lo que pase." Terminada la frase, un malviviente salió de un callejón y tomo el bolso de Susan, la hirió, me enfurecí, quería matarlo por herir a Susan, lo perseguí con el cuchillo que había guardado en mi chaqueta, lo arrastré al callejón donde robó el bolso de mi amada, en frente de ella lo obligué a disculparse, quería tomar su vida, pero antes, le dije a Susan "Corre, no quiero que veas esto, te amo Susan, y no quiero que veas esto." Corrió lo más lejos que pudo, cuando supe que era el momento, le dije al tipo "No te perdonare por haber lastimado a Susan, ella es tan buena, tan pura, herirla es un crimen muy grave, por eso, tomare tu vida, y solo así pagaras por herirla."

Levante mi cuchillo y comencé a apuñalarlo repetidas veces, solo podía ver sufrimiento en la mirada de ese hombre, pero, aun así seguí apuñalándolo hasta que murió de múltiples apuñaladas, limpie la sangre de mu chaqueta de cuero, la cual estaba un poco manchada, por suerte, solo se había manchado, así que me fue fácil ocultar el hecho de haber acecinado al ladrón, salí del callejón y me encontré con Susan en la cafetería de la esquina tomando un expreso bien cargado.

Ella estaba bien, la gerente había vendado su herida, le agradecí, lleve a Susan a casa con mucho cuidado, la lleve a su cuarto y la recosté en su cama, le dije "Susan, no quería que esto te pasara, pero, me he dado cuenta de una cosa, no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, a partir de hoy, nunca volverás a tener miedo, nadie te volverá a lastimar, lo juro." La besé y me fui a dar una ducha, me di cuenta de que no podía matarla, ella era todo lo que tenía en el mundo, era la única persona que amaba, pero, había disfrutado matar aquel tipo del callejón, pero, no podía matar a cualquier persona, decidí solo matar a las personas que lastimaran a los inocentes, personas que hicieran el mal a la gente que me importara, y sobre todo, que mataría a cualquier persona que tratara de dañar a Susan.

Pasaron los días, cada vez mataba a más persona, pero, era molesto tener un pantalón lleno de sangre, así que, compre un pantalón de cuero, luego, matar fue menos molesto, una chaqueta y un pantalón, ambos de cuero, los cuales fácilmente podía limpiar con gasolina blanca que había comprado hacia tiempo.

Matar se volvió un hábito cada vez más aburrido, matar con simples puñaladas era muy repetitivo, así que, fui empleando modos mas retorcidos cada vez, a algunos los quemaba vivos con gasolina, a otros los operaba sin anestesia, a otros los obligaba a comerse sus propias tripas, a otros los cortaba en pedazos y se los echaba a los perros callejeros, pero, nunca maté a ningún inocente, solo mataba criminales y malvivientes, ¿eso me hacia un héroe, no? Acabar con los criminales haciéndolos sufrir de las formas más horribles, cada día usaba formas más horribles y retorcidas para matar, llegaba a casa, limpiaba mi ropa de la sangre de los criminales y pasaba tiempo de calidad con Susan, hasta que un día, la invite a cenar, como yo tenía un empleo de cocinero en un restaurante, ganaba bien, pero, la llevé a un lugar muy bello, a la luz de las velas, le dije "Susan, ya llevamos casi un año juntos, se que eres el amor de mi vida, no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti, quiero proponerte algo." Me puse de rodillas y saque una sortija de mi saco "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Se emocionó, y con lagrimas en los ojos me dijo "Si Liu, quiero casarme contigo." Salimos del restaurante, no me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida, pero, un maldito llegó con un arma y le disparó.

Me llene de ira y odio, pero, no podía dejar a Susan allí sola, desangrándose, muriendo, corrí y la lleve al hospital más cercano, los doctores me dijeron "Esta muy delicada, quizá no despierte, hay que esperar lo peor." Fui a buscar al maldito que le había disparado, nunca olvidaría su rostro, pasé horas recorriendo las calles hasta que lo encontré, lo golpee hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente, y le dije, "Me darás tu vida maldito bastardo, por tu culpa mi Susan está al borde de la muerte, y pagaras con tu vida." Murió en el momento que terminé la frase.

Llegué al hospital, el médico dijo que Susan ya había despertado, que fuera a hablar con ella, y lo hice. Ya en el cuarto de Susan, me vio y dijo "¿Liu? ¿Eres tú? Me alegro de que vinieras, espero poder resistir así como tu lograste resistir a lo que te pasó, te amo Liu, no quiero morir, pero si lo hago, no quiero que te suicides, te amo demasiado como para que mueras por mí, yo sé lo que hacías, yo se que matas criminales, y aunque no sea un método muy noble, la misión que tienes lo es, no dejes de hacer lo que haces Liu."

Pasó una hora en la que estuvimos hablando, en la que le dije todo lo que le tenía que decir, no quería perderla, no quería perder a la única persona que me quedaba en este mundo. El doctor entró y dijo "Necesitamos operarla señor Woods, se recuperará." Se la llevaron a la sala de operaciones, fueron 3 horas que parecían eternas, quería sacarme los ojos de la desesperación, pero, la esperanza de que Susan sobreviviera era lo me mantenía en pie. Termino la operación, el doctor que se encargó de todo me dijo "La operación fue todo un éxito, ella está estable, mañana despertara y en 2 semanas podrá salir del hospital." Esas palabras me emocionaron tanto, me sentía tan tranquilo por saber que Susan estaría bien.

Estuve en su cuarto todo el día esperando a que despertara, despertó y me dijo "¿Quién eres y donde están mis padres?" esas palabras me llenaron de tristeza, Susan me había olvidado, pero, tenía que hacer que me recordara, cuando se recuperó, la lleve al hospital donde nos conocimos, dijo "¿Eres tú, Liu? Como has cambiado." Ella comenzó a recordar, la lleve a mi vieja casa, y recordó lo que pasamos allí, seguí llevándola a todos los lugares significativos para nosotros en el transcurso de la semana, hasta que llegamos al restaurante que le propuse matrimonio, ella recordó todo, me abrazó y me dijo "Liu, ahora recuerdo todo, gracias por estar conmigo hasta que me recuperara." Y le respondí, "Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí, te debo muchas cosas Susan." La besé, pero cuando nos separamos, se empezó a convulsionar, me asuste mucho y la lleve al hospital, de nuevo en el hospital, no odia seguir así, pero, yo la amaba.

No la dejaría sola cuando me necesitaba, me quede allí a esperar las noticias del médico, y me dijo "Lo lamento señor, pero su novia ha muerto." Esa frase me llenó de tristeza y odio, tome al doctor y le troné el cuello, ya no había razón para contenerme, comenzó a matar a todos en el hospital, hombres, mujeres, niños y enfermos, los maté a todos, no podía soportar que ellos vivieran y mi Susan no, ella no podía morir así, no dejaría que eso pasara, pero, era inevitable, mi ropa estaba llena de sangre de inocentes, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y mi mirada había cambiado, así que decidí hacer algo, fui por un bisturí y empecé a cortar un corazón en mi pecho, con la iniciales de Susan y su hora de muerte, nuestro aniversario y la fecha en la que nos conocimos, luego, fui por una aguja y un hilo y me cosí los extremos de mis labios formando una sonrisa, para que nadie viera como sufro por dentro, cuando terminé, fui a casa, tome mi ropa de cuero y las cosas con las que acostumbraba a matar, y salí de allí, para no volver jamás, ahora, vivo matando a todas las personas que sean felices, pero, cuando muera, no podre verla, pero, matar me consuela, si me ves, corre y no muestres tu felicidad, o morirás de una forma muy despiadada y retorcida, que no podrán distinguir tu cuerpo de cómo era antes de encontrarte conmigo, Homicidal Liu, sobreviviente de Jeff The Killer.

y aquí acaba el especial esperon que les aya gustado comenten y agan las preguntas que quieran.


End file.
